


Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder

by Geilie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Bromance, Introspection, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post Reichenbach, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John non beve più il tè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommario:** John non beve più il tè.  
>  **Pairing:** Sherlock/John (sempre che vogliate vedercelo)  
>  **Rating:** verdissimo, assolutamente PG  
>  **Beta:** emme. Perché ci “laviamo i panni sporchi” a vicenda, ecco.  <3  
>  **SCR (ovvero Somma Consulente e Rilettrice):** Gy, aka hikaruchan aka [giuliamoony](../users/giuliamoony), che amo incondizionatamente. <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** …è davvero necessario dire che i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono? Sono, in questa particolare caratterizzazione, proprietà di Moffat &Gatiss e della BBC; in generale appartengono al grande maestro Arthur Conan Doyle, naturalmente.  
>  **Note:** la mia prima fic su Sherlock, scritta in un momento di ispirazione notturna (quando avrei dovuto studiare, o dormire) e ampiamente modificata in un altro momento di ispirazione notturna (un altro in cui avrei decisamente dovuto studiare o dormire). Ho deciso di pubblicarla perché per una volta dopo averla scritta non ho avuto l’immediato impulso di cestinarla, e nemmeno dopo averla rimaneggiata, anche se in realtà è una schifezzuola qualunque. Enjoy!
> 
> -Gy

_Nessuna domanda è più difficile di quella la cui risposta è ovvia._

George Bernard Shaw

 

 

John non beve più il tè.

Non l’hai mai perso di vista in queste settimane, pronto a fare una telefonata anonima alla polizia nel caso in cui la tua morte non si fosse rivelata un deterrente efficace per gli assassini ingaggiati da Moriarty. E dato che, finché Mycroft non ti procura tutti i documenti che ti servono, non puoi andare a caccia di criminali in giro per l’Europa e sei confinato a Londra senza avere molto da fare, hai deciso di tenere la mente in allenamento analizzando le reazioni che chi ti conosceva ha avuto alla tua dipartita.

Tolti Mycroft(1) e Molly, che ovviamente erano già informati dei fatti, non ti restava molta scelta: Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson e John, naturalmente.

Per Lestrade hai presto perso interesse: il lavoro l’ha tenuto abbastanza impegnato da permettergli di non crollare. Non troppo, almeno.

Mrs. Hudson non è cambiata poi molto; va a visitare la tua tomba ogni giovedì(2) e porta ogni volta un mazzo di fiori diverso - chiaramente composto da un fioraio e acquistato tra quelli già pronti per la vendita, dunque, ma altrettanto certamente non preso da uno dei venditori appostati all’ingresso del cimitero. Il fioraio da cui si serve è senz’altro Jenkins’, alla fine di Fortess Road: se anche non ne fossi certo per aver visto il cartoncino col nome del negoziante pendere da ciascuno dei mazzi di rose bianche, e gigli, e crisantemi, lo potresti comunque dedurre dalla freschezza non perfetta ma neanche sciupata che i fiori dimostrano una volta messi al loro posto sulla lapide. Mrs. Hudson fa sempre tutta la strada a piedi, da Baker Street a Highgate(3), e tu non sai proprio spiegarti perché dovrebbe fare una passeggiata di più di un’ora solo per venire a mettere dei fiori su una tomba, ma sai benissimo che se li acquistasse in un negozio più lontano di Fortess Street, quei fiori non arriverebbero a destinazione con un aspetto così fresco. E nemmeno se li acquistasse più vicino, visto che i fiorai del cimitero preparano i bouquet prima dell’apertura del camposanto, alle 7, e Mrs. Hudson arriva quasi sempre poco prima della chiusura pomeridiana, circa quattro ore dopo. Per il resto, comunque, lei è rimasta la stessa Mrs. Hudson di sempre. Salvo quel particolare della gonna stropicciata sul grembo, nei primi cinque giorni dopo il funerale, ma tutto è rapidamente tornato alla normalità.

Il vero enigma - e la vera sfida intellettuale, per te - è John.

Il tuo coinquilino ha preso una serie di abitudini mai avute prima e ha acquisito dei comportamenti singolari, per ognuno dei quali hai cercato o continui a cercare una spiegazione logica.

John non passa mai davanti al Barts, da quel giorno: le rare volte in cui Molly lo invita a prendere un caffè, quando esce dal lavoro, lui si fa trovare in zona ma non arriva mai davanti all’ospedale. Per questo hai ovviamente già trovato una motivazione - è stato il quesito più facile da risolvere - nel disturbo da stress post-traumatico(4), per cui John non riesce a rivedere il luogo in cui ha subito il grosso trauma di assistere al suicidio del suo migliore amico.

Semplice, lineare, totalmente privo di mistero.

Ma ci sono atteggiamenti più illogici, da parte di John, che rappresentano una sfida più accattivante.

Ad esempio, John ha rivenduto gli abbonamenti per la stagione della London Symphony Orchestra che insieme avevate deciso di acquistare.

È vero, tu sei in grado di apprezzare la musica classica molto più del dottor Watson, ma è comunque una passione che condividete, e quindi hai cercato di spiegarti questo repentino mutamento d’idee.

Sei arrivato alla conclusione che John deve aver cominciato a rinunciare a una serie di piaceri secondari e per così dire elitari a favore di una più oculata gestione delle sue entrate, ora che deve provvedere da solo a tutta una serie di spese che prima dividevate, e la vendita di due abbonamenti per il teatro - due buoni posti, tra l’altro - deve essergli servita ad arrotondare lo stipendio. La tua analisi è colma di dettagli che stonano e non ti convince pienamente. Non ti convince affatto, a dir la verità, ma è l’unica spiegazione possibile e ti sei risolto ad accettarla, perfettamente consapevole del fatto che, dopo aver eliminato l’impossibile, ciò che resta, per improbabile che sia, deve essere la verità.(5) 

Ma il vero mistero, quello su cui ti scervelli da giorni e che ti fa andare in bestia e al contempo ti eccita perché non trovi una via d’uscita, è il tè.

John ha smesso di bere il tè da quel giorno al Barts.

Ha sempre gradito il tè e l’ha sempre bevuto con piacere, sarebbe assai irragionevole credere in un improvviso e radicale cambiamento dei suoi gusti.

Poiché il tuo amico continua a bere il caffè, grandi quantità di caffè nero, non può certo essere un tentativo di limitare l’assunzione di sostanze eccitanti quali la teina, nonostante la palese insonnia di cui soffre - profonde occhiaie scure, pallore, viso smagrito, riflessi nettamente rallentati - farebbe sperare nel contrario.

Non è nemmeno questione di pigrizia o svogliatezza, che comunque poco si addirebbero al carattere di un ex-soldato, perché John declina gentilmente anche quando a offrirgli un tè è qualcun altro - e non è semplice cortesia, dato che accetta tranquillamente qualsiasi altra cosa gli venga presentata al posto dell’infuso.

Per lo stesso motivo, oltre che per l’ovvia ragione che il tè è quanto di meno dispendioso si possa trovare in una città come Londra, è da escludere la già citata questione economica. Ridicolo! Pensare che qualcuno potrebbe non bere il tè per non spendere troppo... _A Londra!_ Cominciano a rimanerti ben poche possibilità quando escludi anche un’eventuale allergia di recente scoperta - l’avresti saputo e soprattutto _notato_ prima.

E così continui ad arrovellarti su questo sciocco enigma, nato come un puro _divertissement_ e divenuto una vera e propria ossessione per la tua mente superiore. Continui a pensarci giorno dopo giorno, salvandoti dalla noia ma guadagnandoci l’irritazione dovuta all’essere, per una volta, rimasto privo di idee.

 

Quando mesi dopo torni a casa, a Baker Street, dopo infiniti vagabondaggi e innumerevoli casi risolti dall’ombra del tuo vantaggioso status di defunto, la prima cosa che fai dopo aver subìto l’interrogatorio di John e averne ricevuto il perdono è mettergli davanti una tazza di tè fumante. L’hai fatto _tu_ e l’hai servito, con latte e tutto il resto, nel servizio di porcellana di Mrs. Hudson - quello delle grandi occasioni, un Limoges (6) decorato a roselline e bordato d’oro che presenta un minuscolo difetto di fabbrica su ben due dei dodici piattini.

Solo allora, dopo che John ti ha guardato con aria dubbiosa e ha sorseggiato il tè senza mai distogliere i suoi occhi dai tuoi - che analizzano ogni suo movimento, naturalmente -, solo allora capisci. Capisci perché non avevi trovato una risposta e capisci che in realtà è sempre stata in bella vista davanti a te, sebbene tu fossi totalmente incapace di rendertene conto. Capisci e sorridi, poi inizi addirittura a ridere di gusto, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa buttata all’indietro.

Quando alla fine la tua risata si spegne ti aspetteresti di trovarti davanti un John sempre più allibito, invece lui abbassa lo sguardo sulla tazza vuota, sorride e scuote appena il capo. Poi rialza lo sguardo e il sorriso è ancora lì. E tu ora sei _più che certo_ che c’entrassero i sentimenti.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ho deciso di dare per scontato che anche Mycroft sapesse tutto della finta morte del fratello, come nei libri, e che come nei libri aiuti Sherlock a viaggiare per l’Europa alla ricerca di tutti i suoi nemici, per eliminarli sfruttando il fatto che tutti lo credano morto (piccolo vantaggio, eh?).
> 
> (2) Questo è un omaggio a [Coffee Break](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=960562) di emme (che vi invito ad andare a leggere, se non l’avete già fatto). Avevo pensato di mettere questo riferimento, in fase di ideazione, poi ho avuto qualche dubbio e ho scritto “venerdì” nel manoscritto originale (sì, io scrivo sempre prima a mano) e poi mentre battevo al pc ho cambiato idea. Giustamente, a mio parere. <3
> 
> (3) Ok, qui ho totalmente tirato a indovinare: le scene della serie ambientate in cimitero sono girate in Galles, perciò non avevo alcun riferimento spaziale e ho scelto uno dei tanti cimiteri di Londra. [Highgate](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cimitero_di_Highgate) è uno dei più famosi e fa parte dei “Magnifici Sette”, i cimiteri monumentali più antichi e belli della città: è ancora operativo, perciò niente di terribile, e ho supposto che magari gli Holmes potessero avere una bella tomba di famiglia in un posto del genere. Gli orari di apertura e chiusura però li ho inventati di sana pianta, e in effetti non corrispondono alla realtà (licenza poetica…?). Fortess Road, che è citata un po’ più in basso, è una delle strade che un pedone potrebbe percorrere per arrivare da Baker Street al cimitero di Highgate, ed è abbastanza vicina al suddetto cimitero da poter giustificare tutta la tirata di Sherlock sui fiori. Ah, a proposito, non vi preoccupate per Mrs. Hudson: la povera donna al ritorno prende la metro. XD
> 
> (4) Disturbo da stress post-traumatico o disturbo post-traumatico da stress ([qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disturbo_post_traumatico_da_stress), per saperne di più) è la traduzione del titolo della storia, casomai qualcuno se lo stesse chiedendo. Anche se il titolo non fa certo riferimento alle remore di John a rivedere il Barts, nella mia concezione. ;)
> 
> (5) Oh, non credo davvero di dover specificare una cosa simile, ma la verità è che adoro le note a piè di pagina! XD Comunque “dopo aver eliminato l’impossibile, ciò che resta, per improbabile che sia, deve essere la verità” è citazione diretta dei libri di Sir Arthur, nonché dell’episodio 2x02 della serie.
> 
> (6) Limoges è una città francese nota per le sue porcellane e chi ne capisce qualcosa (e io non rientro nella categoria, ma qualche mia conoscenza sì) designa col toponimo i preziosi manufatti prodotti nella regione in questione. Il motivo di roselline e bordi d’oro è un tipo di decorazione caratteristico, tra l’altro.
> 
>  
> 
> Un’ultima nota: questa storia è Sherlock-POV, naturalmente, quindi alcune cose sono volutamente tralasciate e su alcune ho altrettanto volutamente glissato, immaginando che nella strana mente di Sherlock abbia potuto rivestire un’importanza decisamente prioritaria una stupidaggine come quella attorno a cui ruota tutto questo delirio scrittorio, e che invece eventi importanti come il ritorno a casa, l’incontro con le persone che lo credevano morto (John in primis), gli “interrogatori” a cui queste persone lo sottopongono e simili passino totalmente in secondo piano.
> 
> Quindi una precisazione è d’obbligo: non immaginate che un giorno Sherlock sia tornato a casa di punto in bianco, abbia salutato John e quell’altro gli abbia detto solo “oh, bentornato, sono contento che non sia morto. Facciamoci un tè”. No. Assolutamente no. È passato del tempo, _parecchio tempo_ , tra il ritorno e la scenetta che chiude la fic. Ma siccome ho voluto immaginare che il chiodo fisso di Sherlock fosse rimasto la questione del tè (chiamiamolo pure la sua àncora, una sciocchezza a cui aggrapparsi inconsapevolmente per sopportare meglio la situazione) nella sua mente tutto ciò che viene prima del “momento della verità” viene registrato senza soffermarcisi.
> 
> Dico tutto ciò perché la stesura originale di questa storia era ancora più stringata, poi mi sono posta il problema e ho voluto darle un po’ più corpo, ma senza esagerare per non allontanarmi dall’idea di base che mi ero fatta.
> 
> E ora mi tappo il becco, altrimenti ci sono più note che storia. Au revoir!
> 
> -Gy


End file.
